List of The Work and the Glory characters
The Steed Family *'Mary Ann Morgan', widow of Benjamin Steed, and mother and grandmother. *'Joshua', the oldest son, and his wife, Caroline Mendenhall. :*William ("Will"), from Caroline's first marriage, and his wife, Alice Samuelson. :*Savannah :*Charles Benjamin :*Livvy Caroline *'Jessica Roundy Garrett', Joshua's first wife, widow of John Griffith, and her husband, Solomon Garrett. :*Rachel, from marriage to Joshua. :*Luke and Mark, sons from John Griffith's first marriage. :*John Benjamin, from marriage to John. :*Miriam Jessica, from marriage to Solomon. :*Solomon Clinton *'Nathan', the second son, and his wife, Lydia McBride. :*Joshua Benjamin ("Josh") :*Emily :*Elizabeth Mary ("Lizzie") :*Josiah Nathan :*Nathan Joseph (called Joseph) :*Patricia (Tricia) Ann *'Melissa', the older daughter, and her husband, Carlton ("Carl") Rogers. :*Carlton Hezekiah :*David Benjamin :*Caleb John :*Sarah :*Mary Melissa *'Rebecca', the younger daughter, and her husband, Derek Ingalls. :*Christopher Joseph :*Benjamin Derek :*Leah Rebecca *'Matthew', the youngest son, and his wife Jennifer Jo McIntire. :*Betsy Jo :*Emmeline *'Peter Ingalls', Derek's younger brother, and his wife, Kathryn Marie McIntire, Jennifer Jo's sister. Note: Deceased children aren't included in the above listing. The Smiths *Joseph, Sr., the father. *Lucy Mack, the mother. *Hyrum, Joseph's elder brother. *Mary Fielding, Hyrum's widow. *Joseph, Jr. *Emma Hale, Joseph's widow. *Joseph and Emma's children: Julia Murdock, Joseph III, Frederick Granger Williams, Alexander Hale, and Don Carlos . *Samuel, a younger brother of Joseph. *William, a younger brother of Joseph. *Don Carlos, Joseph's youngest brother. *Lucy, Joseph's youngest sister. Notes: The rest of the Smith siblings, Sophronia and Catherine, do not play major roles in volumes 1-7. Hyrum's children from his marriage to Jerusha Barden were mentioned briefly in volume 4. Others *John C. Bennett, converted to the Church in 1840; elected mayor of Nauvoo in 1841; turned against the Church in 1842. *Samuel Brannon, leader of the group that sailed to California on the Brooklyn. *Jim Bridger, famous mountain man and trapper. *William Clayton, an English convert; clerk to Brigham Young and an accomplished musician. *Mark Cooper, cousin to the Murdocks. *Obadiah Cornwell, Joshua's business partner in Independence, Missouri. *Oliver Cowdery, one of the Three Witnesses to the Book of Mormon. *George and Jacob Donner, well-to-do farmers from Springfield, Illinois, who decided to go to California in 1846. *Jean Claude Dubuque ("Frenchie"), Joshua's lumber foreman in Wisconsin. *Thomas Ford, governor of the state of Illinois. *Robert Foster, member of the Church in Nauvoo. *Martin Harris, one of the Three Witnesses to the Book of Mormon. *Bea Johnson, Lydia's favorite aunt. *Heber C. Kimball, friend of Brigham Young's and a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Joseph Knight Sr. and family, a prosperous family from Colesville, New York, area. *Newel Knight, an early convert to the Church. *Jesse C. Little, president of the Eastern States Mission and President Young's envoy to President James K. Polk. *Josiah McBride, Lydia's father. *Hannah Lovina Hulburt McBride, Lydia's mother. *Nancy McIntire, a convert from Missouri. *Jane Manning, a free black who has joined the Church and lives in Nauvoo. *Thomas B. Marsh, former member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Will Murdock, rowdy from Palmrya. *David Murdock, Will's brother. *Warren Parrish, an associate of Joseph Smith's in Kirtland. *Abigail Pottsworth, a convert to the Church during Heber C. Kimball's first mission to England in 1837. *Jenny Pottsworth, English convert. *Orson Pratt, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Parley P. Pratt, an early convert and a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *James Reed, wealthy businessman who heads for California with the Donner brothers and his own family. *Willard Richards, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Sidney Rigdon, member of the First Presidency. *Orrin Porter Rockwell, close friend and bodyguard of the martyred prophet Joseph Smith. *Clinton Roundy, Jessica's father; saloon keeper in Independence, Missouri. *Walter Samuelson and his wife, Judith, from St. Louis; Joshua's former business partner. *George A. Smith, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Josiah Stowell, well-to-do farmer from the Colesville, New York, area. *John Sutter, Swiss emigrant and founder of Sutter's Fort in Upper California. *John Taylor, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Mercy Fielding Thompson, sister to Mary Fielding Smith. *David Whitmer, one of the Three Witnesses to the Book of Mormon. *Peter Whitmer Sr. and family, a family from from Fayette, New York. *Newel K. Whitney, an early convert to the Church. *Arthur Wilkinson, a young man from Kirtland, Ohio. *Wilford Woodruff, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. *Brigham Young, President of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles and head of the Church. Minor characters *Joshua Lewis family *Edward Partridge *Sidney Gilbert *Sylvester Smith *W. W. Phelps *Frederick G. Williams *John Boynton *Luke and Lyman Johnson *Elsa Johnson *Isabelle Walton *Joseph Fielding *David W. Patten *Sampson Avard *Amanda Smith *Theodore Turley *John Benbow *Stephen Markham *Israel Barlow *William and Wilson Law *Thomas Sharp *Frank Worrell *Isaac Morley *Edmund Durfee *James and Drusilla Hendricks *Eliza R. Snow *Ezra T. Benson *George Miller *Orson and Catharine Spencer *Thomas Rhoads and family *Levinah Murphy *Colonel Philip St. George Cooke - Designates actual people from Church history. Category:Lists